


ASMR

by sungno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jeno, Cheating, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungno/pseuds/sungno
Summary: A JeNo le gusta hacer vídeos de ASMR, pero decide hacer un vídeo de ASMR con su novio DongHyuck.lee donghyuck top 🍙lee jeno bottom    🍙
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 7





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Más historias mías en wattpad.
> 
> Pero publicaré unas aquí por sí wattpad me las borra. 
> 
> Una historia sucia de sexo duro.

★ † Prólogo † ★

A JeNo le gusta hacer vídeos de asmr, lo ama tanto, al punto de que decide hacer un vídeo de asmr con su novio DongHyuck, pero al parecer DongHyuck cambio mucho las cosas, al punto de tener a JeNo bajo él gimiendo mientras lo penetra duro y profundo.


	2. Único

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‡I want to celebrate by filling my mouth with your name, eating you†

🍄🍄🍄🍄

Como todas las mañanas, el despertador que programo desde su celular sonó, marcando 08:30 p.m., estaba en sus días de descanso. 

Recibió un pequeño mensaje de Nana, deseándole un buen día. Quitó las frazadas de su cuerpo, estiró los brazos hacía arriba, bajo los pies de la cama, los deditos de sus pies se aferraron a la pequeña alfombra esponjosa, se colocó sus pantuflas afelpadas. Con pereza caminó al baño.

Con sus manos se dio golpecitos en las mejillas, estas adquiriendo un tono rosado, comenzó a desvestirse, primero su pantalón de pijama, se quitó los calcetines, la remera al final. Miró su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, sonrió, arqueó la espalda, con su diestra se dio un pequeño golpe en el trasero. 

-Te gané RenJun, tengo más trasero que JiSung y tu juntos.

Se metió a la ducha, el agua mojando su cuerpo enteró, yéndose por el drenaje lateral. El jabón en su cuerpo, los hombros algo rosados por el agua caliente, una imagen tan genuina.

Al terminar su limpieza personal, y salir del baño abrió su gran armario.   
Torció los labios y arqueó una ceja, no sabía que usar, la mitad de su ropa es negra, hoy no deseaba vestir algo negro. Porqué no usar ropa más colorida, cogió una remera de manga larga color azul claro, y unos jeans blancos ajustados rasgados de la rodilla, sus tenis GUCCI que su Papi DoYoung le compró. 

Al último paso con la estilista, para que le hiciera un peinado simple, y usará un poco de maquillaje para resaltar ciertos rasgos de su rostro y el pequeño lunar en su ojito color chocolate. 

Hoy era un día especial. Muy especial.

A JeNo le gusta hacer vídeos de ASMR, desde la primera vez que los Dreams y él hicieron un vídeo de ASMR por el día de San Valentín, aunque todo el vídeo fue un desastre, en vez de que el vídeo ayudará a dormir lo único que provocaría sería la perdida de audición por los gritos de Lele. 

Días después inició sus propios vídeos de ASMR, sustituyó la "A" por la "J", inicial de su nombre. Recuerda que RenJun se empezó a reírse de el. No fue tan malo pero tampoco tan bueno. Había momentos en los que tuvo pequeños accidentes emitiendo sonidos fuertes que probablemente asusten a la persona que conciliaba sueño. 

Había invitado a RenJun en un vídeo de ASMR, a duras penas el chino aceptó, después a JaeMin. Con lo que no contaba JeNo es que cierto chico moreno con hermosos lunares pintando su rostro se molestara por no ser invitado a un vídeo de ASMR, sí él es novio de JeNo. Su novio, JeNo es suyo. 

Tampoco era culpa del chico eye smile, el moreno tenía bastantes presentaciones con 127, su agenda en extrema ocupación.   
Lo único que hizo JeNo fue hacer una de sus sonrisas más hermosas para DongHyuck, en forma de disculpa, para después prometerle que harían un vídeo juntos. Y hoy era el día. 

Había preparado algo especial. Hoy decorarían pastelillos, compró aquellos panecillos esponjosos, crema batida, cerezas, fresas, principalmente fresas, chocolate derretido, miel, no sabía porque comprar miel, pero que mas da, a fin los pastelillos se los dará a JaeHyun, él mayor come todo lo que sea comestible. 

Al llegar, con todo al lugar de grabación se encontró con DongHyuck, sentado en la mesa entre los labios tenía una paleta.   
Como siempre DongHyuck tan guapo y coqueto, tenía unos jeans negros ajustados, una ramera blanca de manga corta, la cual tenía en letras rojas la palabra "Canadá", lo más probable es que Mark lo reto a usarla, pero se veía bien, tenía un collar brillante plateado, sin mencionar los anillos en sus dedos, haciendo ver sus manos atractivas, pero si había algo que resaltar era el peinado de DongHyuck, un peinado hacía arriba, ¡sorprendente!, DongHyuck jamás se peina así, pero no hay que negar que se ve extremadamente caliente, siente como su cuerpo arde cuando los almendrados ojos de Hyuck lo miran, como si le fuera a saltar encima. 

Sale de su ensoñación, que pena. 

\- Ya llegué, al parecer llegaste antes que yo.

\- No tanto amor, apenas tengo cinco minutos aquí. - tiró su paleta al boté de basura.

\- Hyuckie, ¿sabes porque aún no esta el Staff?, se supone que. . . 

Hyuck lo interrumpe.

\- Avisaron que llegaran tarde, pero llegarán, tu no te preocupes.

JeNo asintió con la cabeza, mientras comenzó a sacar las cosas de la bolsa, HaeChan ya no estaba sentado en la mesa. 

Pasaron 18 minutos y el Staff no aparecía, eso le pareció raro a JeNo, acaso ya no iban a venir, de ser así el día especial con Hyuck se iría por el caño. Quiso llorar de enojo. Caminó con dirección al moreno, abrazando la espalda de éste en el proceso. 

\- Perdón Hyuckie, ya no van a venir, hoy era nuestro día especial pero se arruinó, no se como recompensarlo, perdoname - se sentía tan mal, tenía más ganas de llorar. 

\- Descuida bebe, pero podrías hacer algo para que no me sienta triste, ¿quieres que lo hagamos? 

JeNo sonrió, si accedía DongHyuck ya no estaría molesto. 

\- Sí, sí, sí, ¿qué debo hacer? 

\- Primero quitate la ropa, vamos, ¿ó quieres que te la quité yo? - dijo pícaro, con su mano derecha tomó la cintura de JeNo mientras la izquierda tocaba el trasero del pálido cual papel, aunque ni tan blanco porque su rostro se torno rojo de vergüenza. 

DongHyuck soltó a JeNo, pero pegando este al borde la mesa, con las manos temblorosas JeNo quitó su playera azul cielo, dejando expuesto su pecho pálido, sus pezones, DongHyuck podía admirar lo plano que era el abdomen de JeNo, no tenia abdominales marcados, su cintura era pequeña, con las manos temblorosas el azabache medito internamente en sí quitarse el jean, lo hizo, se quitó el jean, su ropa interior color verde saludo al moreno, se quitó los zapatos y calcetines. 

\- Cariño, dije que te quitaras todo, ya te visto desnudo. - obedeció, JeNo se quitó su ropa interior. 

Su cara ardía de vergüenza, estaba desnudo, DongHyuck no lo dejaba de mirar. Era extrañó, tal vez enfermo pero sentía excitación estar desnudo para DongHyuck, era como si un insecto le allá picado, porque su cuerpo ardía en el calor. DongHyuck miró la mesa, agarro el frasco de miel sonriendo macabro. 

\- No tengo lubricante. Hora de jugar amor - dejó el frasco a un lado sobre la mesa, beso a JeNo con delicadeza, le mordió el labio inferior con dulzura. Tiró los pastelillos y frutas al suelo.

Con la manos tomó las caderas anchas de JeNo, volteó el cuerpo de su novio para que le diera la espalda, hizo que el cuerpo pálido de la parte superior de su cuerpo reposará contra la madera fría de la mesa. 

Con una pierna le abrió más las piernas a JeNo, se bajo a la altura del trasero del pálido, sacó su rosada lengua y lamió el agujero rosadito de JeNo, trató de meter la lengua, abrió el frasco de miel, sumergió tres de su dígitos en la sustancia, sacó los dedos y los dirigió al trasero del azabache, insertó uno, ganándose un gemido ahogado por parte del pasivo. 

\- Estoy haciendo lo mejor posible para prepararte, pero si no quieres hacerlo no te obligaré, ¿quieres parar esto? 

\- ¡No!, no pares, sólo que ya pasaron cuatro meses desde que lo hicimos, me duele un poquito, pero puedo seguir, tu puedes seguir, por favor Hyuckie.

Tres dedos, DongHyuck metió tres dedos más de golpe, no le avisó a JeNo, solo los metió, con prisa, sin compasión, JeNo gritó por la sensación de ya tener cuatro dedos dentro, esos dedos le expandían el ano, haciendo movimientos de tijeras o circulares, muy bueno, lo estaba gozando. La miel hacía todo más resbaladizo. La experta lengua de Lee se metió en su interior disfrutando de la miel esparcida ahí. 

Dejo de meter sus dedos y lengua, giró el cuerpo de JeNo, recostado todo el cuerpo de este en la mesa madera que ya no estaba tan fría. 

DongHyuck le abrió las piernas, acaricio la parte interna de sus muslos pálidos y desnudos, sus manos subiendo hacía arriba evitando tocar la polla rozada de JeNo, amasó su cintura, DongHyuck amaba esa cintura bonita y estrecha, el pecho de JeNo fue bañado con el chocolate que le vertió el moreno. 

DongHyuck también se quitó la ropa, quedándose desnudo. 

-Realmente este tiempo separados fue una tortura, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, en tu sonrisa, en tu cuerpo, más de dos veces entraba al baño todos los días para sólo jalarme el ganso pensando en ti. 

\- Sí fuera otra persona diría que eres un asqueroso, pero soy yo, y eso fue muy lindo, muy romántico viniendo de ti. 

\- Lo tomaré con un alagó mi gatito sonriente - un besó en los labios de JeNo, bajando por su cuello, donde mordió y chupó hasta su pecho. 

La caliente lengua de Hyuck lamió sus pequeños pezones, beso su vientre plano, él moreno le regalaba pequeñas mordidas en su abdomen, las manos de Hyuck agarraron a JeNo por los muslos, alineó su polla goteando de pre-semen contra el anillo de músculos, lentamente fue entrando mientras besaba la boca de JeNo.

JeNo podía saborear el dulce sabor chocolate de la boca de DonHyuck, se sostuvo de los hombros contrarios, sentía como la cabeza ya le daba vueltas, como aquella licuadora verde de ChenLe, todo olía muy dulce, su cuerpo estaba pegajoso, poco a poco comenzó a transpirar, la lenta pero dolorosa penetración era exquisita. 

DongHyuck tenía una polla colosal, ¡Acaso era posible!, con una circunferencia de 8 pulgadas y 8.5 pulgadas de largo, DongHyuck era largo y muy grueso, DongHyuck carecía de vello púbico al igual que él, podía verse a simple vista las venas marcando la perfecta polla de Hyuck, la punta era perfecta,.

\- ¡Ah!, me encanta Hyuckie

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - JeNo gruñó por la arrogancia de su novio 

\- ¡Dije que me gusta, me encanta, es delicioso, muy bueno!

Hyuck sólo saco su pene del apretado interior, sólo dejando la punta para enterrarse nuevamente. Inconscientemente la mano del azabache se colocó en su vientre plano, la polla de HaeChan lo llena tan bien, su pene se marcaba a través del vientre de JeNo, cada empuje hacía que la parte posterior del vientre de JeNo se alzará, como si la gruesa polla lo fuera a perforar. Gimió gustoso por la sensación. 

Era lento, las penetraciones de Hyuck eran lentas, profundas, pero JeNo quería que su novio lo jodiera bien. 

\- DongHyuck, podemos, ¿podemos intentar otra posición preguntó? - el moreno dejo de lamer sus pezones al igual que penetrarlo. Con la cabeza afirmo que sí. 

La polla de Hyuck abandonó el estrecho interior de JeNo, el anillo de músculos se cerró. 

JeNo le pidió que se sentara en la silla, después las piernas largas del pálido se colocaron a cada lado de la cadera de DongHyuck, la cabeza de la polla hundiéndose de golpe en la entrada estrecha, comenzó a saltar sobre la polla de DongHyuck. HaeChan sonreía pícaro, el cuerpo de JeNo temblaba y transpiraba, el cabello pegándose a su frente, sus labios rojos e hinchados, las pupilas dilatadas y con pequeñas lágrimas de placer, genuino, JeNo era un pecado carnal, era tan hermoso y tan exquisito.   
Sus manos en la cadera de JeNo ayudándolo a subir y bajar, su boca contra la boca de JeNo, besándolo, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, succionándole la lengua. 

Las penetraciones se hacían cada vez más fuertes, más bruscas y rápidas, las blancas piernas temblaban cada segundo perdiendo fuerza, era turno de Hyuck con seguir el trabajo, beso fugazmente a JeNo, empujó delicadamente el cuerpo de JeNo hacía a bajó, hacía en suelo, JeNo era flexible, sin dejar que el pene de Hyuck abandone su culo bajo la parte superior de su cuerpo, su cabeza a escasos centímetros del suelo, las manos a un lado de su cabeza, extendidas para que no cayera, DongHyuck lo tomó por la cadera, se levantó de la silla, era una posición difícil pero profunda, parecida a la posición 69, solo que el esta en cuerpo de JeNo en sentido contrario hacía abajo, y donghyuck hacía arriba. 

Tomo firme las caderas del azabache, y comenzó a penetrar, fuerte, rápido, estaba llegando más profundo lo sabía porque los gemidos de JeNo eran más agudos, estaba temblando, su polla golpeando el vientre plano, era ver como su pene quería atravesar el cuerpo contrario, aceleró más sus embestidas, estaba por liberarlo todo dentro, el primero en venirse fue JeNo, DongHyuck todavía tardo más en llegar al clímax, por lo cual él azabache lloraba por la sobreestimulación, su entrada dolía, pero se sentía muy bien. 

DongHyuck se corrió, con su semen abundante y caliente llenó a JeNo, éste ronroneo como gatito por la sensación del semen dentro, bajo lentamente las caderas de JeNo, sacó su polla con delicadeza, entre sus brazos tomo a JeNo y lo sentó en la mesa, ganó un gemido de dolor, al parecer el dolor en el culo de JeNo no lo dejaría caminar bien.

Hyuck vistió a su novio, pero él tenía un puchero por el dolor. 

\- Vamos amor, no te enojes, te gusto mucho. Pudiste haberme detenido. 

\- No es eso, me gusto también, pero estaba pensando y algo me dice que planeaste esto, ¿o me equivocó? 

\- No te equivocas amor

\- ¡Eres un maldito Lee DongHyuck!, yo pensé que este día se había arruinado - sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas, nada bueno, iba a llorar. 

\- No llores, lo siento, pero quería algo diferente, otro día podemos grabar esto, pero hoy me diste un buen día, con sólo verte alegras mis días, ver tu sonrisa, tu dulce mirada. Amo todo de ti. 

🍄🍄🍄🍄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí termina este libro.   
> Me disculpó si tiene minúsculas intencionales, mala redacción u ortografía. 
> 
> Espero que al leer el smut no queden con cáncer de ojos, porque no estuvo bueno pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. 
> 
> Este libro esta oficialmente terminado, ire publicando mis libros mientras vaya haciendo los capítulos.


End file.
